


Australia

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [9]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Australia

**Canberra**

David yawned as he trawled through the airport and thanked, someone in the universe that his sister had at least _this time_ got herself stuck in an English speaking country; that would make things _a little_ easier. He made his way out towards the arrivals lounge and was pleased to see a bronzed beauty waiting with a card that stated his surname.

“G’day Rose? You fellas in America have Sheila names!” The hulk of a man laughed at his own joke and David just smirked, it was not funny and had never been funny.

“It’s David. Shall we?” David gestured outside to the brilliant blue sky where he hope an air-conditioned car was waiting for him.

“Of course, follow me David.” David was pleasantly surprised that the man took his bag and even more surprised when he seemed to treat it with great care as he placed it in the trunk.

The journey towards the US Embassy thankfully was very short and David barely had time to get his phone working when he was told they had arrived. The man, David reminded himself to ask his name, placed his holdall on the pavement and waited for David to leave the car.

“Thanks very much…?”

“Bruce. G’day mate.” David bit back a laugh, of course his name was fucking Bruce, how cliche.

As he walked into the embassy he heard a shriek and his sister ran forwards and threw her arms around him.

“Fuck Alexis, let me breathe!” She retracted but continued to beam at her big brother, who always came to rescue her, wherever in the world she ended up!

“Thank you David, thank you so much!”

“Only you could get stuck in the capital, the least visited city in Australia! Come on, let’s get you out of here!”


End file.
